


Green Monster

by nickimonkey (orphan_account)



Series: Chalex Prompts [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Alex unfortunately makes the wrong decision when he sees Charlie with Luke. Now he has to try to make it up to him before he loses the football player forever.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Green Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw this and noticed it could have worked perfectly for the jealousy day. Oops. Oh well. (:

Alex had come down early that weekend because his school year was over before he had expected it to be. He thought it would be the perfect way to surprise Charlie. This way they can get back into the routine of being together for they moved in together after summer was over.

Zach had picked him up from his dad's house to bring him to the school. "Just promise he won't be late for practice."

Alex raised his eyebrow. "Why does it matter? Football season is over. Shouldn't practice be over well?"

"Most of the guys have a football scholarship for college. Couch wants to continue working them so they don't get lazy." Zach shrugged. "Make sure he's there or Couch would kill me."

"You are still afraid of him, aren't you?" Alex asked, trying to hide his smile because it was a bit ridiculous. "He's not even your teacher anymore Zach."

"But he is now my boss and that might be worse." Zach shuddered at the thought of what the man could do to him.

Alex gave up and started to burst out laughing. "I will make sure he's there but I get him to myself for at least a half an hour before he has to be there." 

The young man walked away to meet Charlie at his locker with a huge smile on his face that all changed however when he saw the scene in front of him. 

Charlie was leaning with his back against the lockers and Luke was practically hovering over him. They were laughing and joking about something, looking really comfortable with each other like Charlie had been with Alex once himself.

Alex knew deep down he was probably overreacting; he still went over there anyway. "So this is what happens when I'm not home?"

"Alex?" Charlie exclaimed, jumping at the sound of the other man's voice. He pushed Luke off of him. "This isn't what it looks like." 

"Oh really?" Alex raised his eyebrow. "Because to me it looks like the two of you are a couple or at the very least flirting with each other."

"I'm just going to go." Luke said, awkwardly before sauntering off as fast as he could. 

"I think that would be for the best." Alex muttered under his breath.

"I can't believe you right now. You honestly think Luke and I are going behind your back?" Charlie looked utterly horrified. 

"I don't know what to think Charlie." Alex yelled. "From my past experience, people don't usually stand like that unless they like each other."

"So what is he dead? At least then I would be getting some attention." Charlie sighed. 

Alex crossed his arms. "I give you attention."

"We haven't really talked much in weeks and even when we do it's only for two minutes." Charlie ran his fingers through his hair. "I get college is harder than high school but can you really not carve out an hour everyday to talk to the man you said was the love of your life?"

Alex looked at him. "I just didn't want to miss you more than I already did. I thought if I finished the year sooner than we could be together." 

"But it Just ended up making me feel lonely and ignored." Charlie yelled. "Then the guys started asking me if we were even still together. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Charlie please. Let me explain." Alex pleaded.

"There's nothing to explain Lex." Charlie checked his watch. "I gotta go to practice anyway."

Alex watched the boy walked away without another word, wondering how he would possibly fix this fuck up of his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was six o'clock when Alex decided he would try to talk to Charlie. He opened the door with the key Mr. St. George had given him before going inside. Making sure he was as quiet as possible, not to disturb Charlie Alex made his way up the stairs.

When the brunette reached the door to his boyfriend's bedroom he took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." He whispered to himself as he knocked on the door.

Charlie was listening to music when he heard a knock on his door. Thinking it was his dad home from work early he said, "Hi dad. I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

Normally Alex would laugh at how cute the younger man was but considering how tense this moment was he refrained from doing so. "It's me Char. Can we talk?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. Of course it had to be the person he did not want to see right now. "Then in that case I really don't want to talk."

Alex sighed stepping into the room. "I know I messed up. But you have to know I didn't mean to ever ignore you." 

"But you did mean to accuse me of cheating on you?" Charlie questioned, trying to understand Alex's logic.

"Of course not but when I saw you two like that I saw red and I got jealous, even when I didn't mean to." Alex replied, sitting on the bed next to him.

"How do you think I feel when I see you with Winston?" Charlie asked. "With him it's even worse because he told you he loved you."

Alex looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. Since Charlie was so confident it could take him a little bit to open up about his true feelings. "Baby...."

"I know it's stupid." Charlie sighed. "But I just can't help thinking about how you were literally making out with him against the lockers at winter formal and I had to practically beg you to dance with me at prom."

Alex sat in silence while he processed what Charlie was saying. Knowing from past experience the quarterback had more to say.

"I love how affectionate you were after that but now every time you come here you don’t even hold my hand in public. I can’t help but think you might be ashamed of me. That you don’t want to be seen with some high school student." Charlie finished looking at his feet.

"Baby...That is not what this is about." Alex moved to where he was sitting on his lap, smiling when he felt Charlie's arms wrap around his waist. "After my...attempt...I always felt self conscious in public. People knew what happened. They saw how I was different. Now those stares probably go to you. 'Like why are you with him?' I don't want you to go through that shit because of me."

"Not this again. Alex, we've been through this." Charlie sighed. "I don't care if I get stared at. I choose this life. I wanna be with you. I wanted to be with you since I was little. Even when your stupid ass dyed your hair blonde."

"I promise not to ignore you when we get to college." Alex kissed him and leaned his head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Good. Because if I move into our apartment and just end up being a housewife I'll kick your ass." The young one joked.

Alex slapped his shoulder. "I like to see you try."


End file.
